


Ride

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is all <a href="http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/">Magicandmalice's</a> fault. blame them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



Len could ride Barry forever. Don't get him wrong, he loved fucking Barry  a lot , but nothing could compare to how wrecked Barry got when Len rode him. Barry would flush high in his cheeks and close his eyes while biting his lip, like looking at Len would make him come. Depending on whether or not Len bound his hands to the headboard, he would dig his fingers in Len's thighs and the longer Len rode him, the more his fingers would tremble and vibrate. Len swore Barry moaned louder when Len was riding him.

 

Len loved feeling Barry’s cock filling him up again and again. He didn’t have Barry's stamina or his superspeed so when he rode him, he did it slowly. Lifting up and sliding back down Barry's cock where he'd rest for a minute when the burning in his thighs became too much to ignore. It was the only time he could get Barry to slow down during sex. It was times like these, when Barry was so still, that Len liked to put his hand on Barry’s chest, over his heart, and feel the rapid beat beneath his palm as he rocked his hips.

 

This time, Len left Barry’s hands unbound and Barry gripped his hips tightly. His entire body was shaking with the effort to not move, waiting for Len to tell him he could. Len’s entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his thighs quivered as he raised up until only the head of Barry’s cock was left inside him. Then he slowly lowered himself back down, feeling every inch of Barry open him back up. His legs burned as he slid down Barry’s cock and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it up for much longer. Barry moaned loudly when Len was finally seated, his fingers digging into Len’s hips deep enough to bruise.

 

Len groaned and ground his ass back onto Barry’s cock, trying to feel him deeper, and Barry shuddered, “Len, please!”

 

“Okay, Okay. Do it Barry,” Len gasped, and practically collapsed against Barry’s chest as Barry started to vibrate every single inch of his body, “Oh god, Barry!”

 

Barry’s eyes snapped open and Len could see the speed force light up Barry’s eyes seconds before Len found himself on his back with a leg on Barry’s shoulder as Barry fucked into him hard. Len cried out and pressed his head back into the mattress as Barry pounded into him, striking his prostate every time. He only lasted a couple seconds of Barry’s cock pressing deep into him before he came with a shout. Barry whimpered and kept thrusting through Len’s orgasm until he too came, burying his face in Len’s neck and moaning. Len shuddered as he felt Barry pulse inside him and he kissed Barry’s cheek.

 

“Get off me Barry, you weigh a ton,” Len pretended to gasp for breath. When Barry didn’t move he smacked Barry’s shoulder making Barry groan. Barry smacked him back and Len snorted. He rolled them so Barry wasn’t laying on top of him anymore. As they rolled Barry slipped out of him and he started to get off the bed to get a washcloth.

 

“Leeeennnnn, don’t leave,” Barry whined, reaching out and trying to grab him. He moved slow and sluggishly so Len was able to dodge him with relative ease.

 

Len came back and cleaned Barry off while Barry grumbled like a child. “Quit your whining Barry, I’m not leaving.” He wiped himself off and slid back into bed next to Barry, the ache starting to develop in his thighs making him wince. Barry noticed Len’s pained expression and he sat up. 

 

Barry started to run vibrating hands up and down Len’s thighs, pressing and rubbing the sore muscles, making Leb moan in appreciation, “I love you and your amazing hands.” Barry blushed, still not used to hearing Len tell him he loved him.

 

“I love you and your amazing legs back,” Barry murmured in response and he kissed Len’s cheek. Once Barry was done massaging Len’s legs, he layed back down next to Len and cuddled into his side. 

 

“What? You’re not going to massage the rest of me?” Len quipped, gently nudging Barry.

 

“I’ll do it tomorrow, Len. I’m tired,” Barry was back to whining.

 

“How can you be tired? I was doing most of the work!” Len poked Barry but the only response he received was Barry shoving his face deeper into his chest and groaning in exasperation.

 

“Okay fine, you can sleep. But tomorrow I expect a full body massage.” Len sighed.

  
“Whatever you want, Len.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. this is terrible


End file.
